


All Smoothed

by kataangfanficer



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Declarations Of Love, Erections, F/M, Falling In Love, French Kissing, Friendship/Love, Frottage, Gay, Horny Teenagers, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Nipples, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Penises, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Tickling, Underage Kissing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataangfanficer/pseuds/kataangfanficer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara doesn't know what to do for Aang before the Comet, but she finds out that someone else does...</p><p>Originally written in 2011 and 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secret Love

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

Katara was nervous for Aang. She could sense how alone he felt, but somehow she had no words left to comfort him. She tried to keep the big picture in focus, but she selfishly felt more fear for her and Aang than for the entire world as Sozin's Comet approached. As these thoughts whirled in between her troubled dreams, she woke up and walked out onto the beach to clear her head. The moon's energy did little to boost her sense of strength, and even the ocean felt strangely useless.

Ember Island was rumored to be a special and almost magical place, but it brought nothing to Katara. Suddenly, as she was about to return to bed, Katara heard Aang. It sounded like he was in some sort of struggle, but the faint sound of laughter relieved her fears. She tiptoed down the beach, until she came to a secluded area that was enclosed by steep grassy hills. She peaked from behind a bush on the hill's slope and saw a small campfire in the center of the private beach, and Aang and Zuko were wrestling shirtless between it and the gentle splashes of the ocean. Zuko was trying to keep his balance while Aang clung to his back; soon they both fell backwards with a thud. They stood up laughing, and it looked like Zuko was actually trying to show Aang some firebending forms. However, the last minute training session didn't seem to be accomplishing much. Aang had the giggles, and he proceeded to tackle Zuko before he could do anything.

The two boys knocked each other to the ground, and they both burst out laughing. This repeated for several minutes, until they were too tired to stand. Then they began to roll around together on the wet ground. They held on to each other and covered themselves with sand as their lighthearted wrestle sent them spinning around the campfire.

Katara was amazed by how open and patient Zuko was being with Aang, and seeing him express himself in such a pure way was strange. She had never heard him laugh so much. When he did laugh, it was quiet and restrained. This laughter was obviously influenced by Aang's own contagious personality; not even the stern fire prince was immune to the boy's charms. Katara smiled and watched the two friends roll on the cool sand, and she couldn't bring herself to interrupt them. As much as she wanted to spend time with Aang, she didn't want to spoil what could be one of his last relaxed moments before he faced the Fire Lord.

One of the boys finally came out on top after their playful tussle, and Katara gazed at the stunning silhouette that raised itself against the dark backdrop of the night sky. His muscular arms held him up over his playmate, and his chiseled stomach heaved slightly as he tried to catch his breath. If it weren't for his distinguishing bald head and the few revealing flickers of the campfire, Katara may not have recognized the silhouette's identity right away. Aang was looking less like a boy and more like a man every day, but these developments only hit Katara every once and a while. This time was more pleasantly surprising than usual. Maybe it was just the subtle lighting or the soothing calmness of the beach, but something about Aang sent a chilling shiver down Katara's spine. The moonlight highlighted his gorgeous back and shoulders, while the fire lit up his chest and abs with a warm glow. It only hinted at the wonders of his maturing body, but that was all Katara needed.

Seeing the boy in such a dominant position was also playing into Katara's deep longing for him. It was like staring into a dream…a passionate dream with Aang mounting his lover…as they gazed into each other's eyes…and took a moment to admire each other's bodies… But this fantasy was shattered when Katara was reminded that she was merely a spectator. The person who was actually lying beneath Aang lifted his head and pressed his lips against the airbender's. Zuko!

Katara had to cover her mouth to keep herself from crying out in shock. For just a moment or two, her own feelings for Aang had made her forget the firebender was even there, and she couldn't believe what she had just seen. She rubbed her eyes and tried to focus to make sure she hadn't just imagined it. Could Zuko have just kissed Aang?

"That's impossible," she thought reassuringly. "Why would they kiss? They've barely even been friends for a month, and before that they were enemies. And besides…Aang's obviously straight. He's been in love with me since the day we met, and he's never shown any interest in boys. But he's not the one that started the kiss…Zuko did. But…Zuko's straight too, right? I don't think he's ever shown any interest in me, Toph, or Suki…but didn't he mention he had a girlfriend? That's right! That moody Fire Nation girl from Omashu! He said something about her! That settles it! I must have just been seeing things."

As Katara was in denial about what she just saw, and the possibility of bisexuality, Aang did something that completely dashed all of her hopes. He leaned down and kissed Zuko back. Even in the dark, it was impossible to deny what she was seeing. Katara wanted to leap out and stop Aang from making another drastic mistake, but she was frozen in place. It was confusing and heartbreaking to watch, but that's all Katara could do. Watch. She wished the boys could go back to just rolling around and laughing. At least it would be easier to pretend they were just friends.

When Aang's lips finally released Zuko's, the firebender began to laugh again. The laughter itself hadn't changed, but Katara now heard it as nauseating rather than as a wonderful reminder of Zuko's sweeter side. Aang giggled back at Zuko, and Katara's jealousy and disgust vanished almost instantly. No matter how upset she was, her friend's happiness couldn't be spoiled. She had hoped for Aang to get up and run back to the beach house in disgust at Zuko's sudden intimacy, but her own selfish insecurities mattered less and less as she remembered what Aang would be facing soon. As much as it confused her, Katara couldn't bring herself to stop them or even hold it against them, not even Zuko. If this kind of intimacy with another boy made Aang laugh and play like his old self one last time before the Comet, how could such a thing be completely wrong?

Katara put her frustrated feelings aside and allowed herself to enjoy watching them as much as she had before the kiss. She studied what the faint light revealed of their perfect bodies, and she let their mingling laughter wash over her with the cool night air.


	2. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara watches as Aang and Zuko continue to explore each other's bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

Katara was beginning to feel like she shouldn't be watching something so private, but at the same time she felt like she had to. She had always been very protective of Aang, and it was hard for her to not feel needed. She tried to imagine it was her that was lying beneath him, but she still couldn't get past the sight of Zuko. His large arms clung to Aang showing no signs of letting go, and his hands roamed up and down his tattooed back. Katara could hear every sweet sound they made as they caressed each other. They sighed with pleasure at every gentle touch, and the low humming of their voices mingled together as they smothered each other with a deep kiss. The moist suckling sounds made Katara blush. It was embarrassing for her to admit it, but she was discovering she liked watching them. Even though they were both boys, it was more romantic than anything she'd ever dreamed of.

Aang and Zuko were completely entangled in each other's arms, and the breaks between kisses eventually ceased altogether. They were exploring each other's mouths with lustful enthusiasm, and their roaming hands finally relaxed. Aang's clasped Zuko's cheeks to help guide their kiss, while Zuko's hands rested on Aang's backside. Katara's eyes were glued to their supple lips, and she was still amazed by how gentle Zuko was being with Aang.

Every few seconds she'd catch a glimpse of one of their tongues sticking out, and the other boy would lovingly wrap his lips around it and suck the wet flesh suggestively. Katara was so fascinated by this that she didn't notice the firebender's mischievous hands sliding Aang's pants down his legs and exposing the rest of his shapely features. Aang made no special acknowledgement of this gesture either and kept his focus on Zuko's mouth.

It wasn't until Aang began to suddenly tickle Zuko that Katara saw that his pants were missing. This new and spontaneous sign of affection caught Zuko off guard, and he tried to push his friend off of him to stop the relentless tickling. Katara's heart skipped a beat when Aang's manhood came into view; it bounced vigorously as the boys fought for dominance in the tickle fight. It was only partially erect after being exposed to the chill night air, but to Katara it might as well have been rock hard and a foot long. She could literally feel the blood rushing to her face as she was taken over by embarrassment and a nagging sense that she should look away. It was only natural to be interested in Aang's body, but she surprised herself by just how excited she was by it. Her love for Aang went so far beyond his physical beauty, but she had to learn to accept her urges rather than repress them.

When Aang's tickling stopped for a mere second, Zuko took the opportunity to push him off. Aang fell backwards and made a dent in the wet sand; it was another one of the many things that brought out his wonderful laughter. As he rolled over and held his sides, Zuko pounced on him and kissed him on the cheek. Before Aang could react, Zuko immediately got up and ran towards the water. While Katara waited for Aang to get up, she listened to the loud splashes of Zuko's feet, which began to slow down as the firebender also awaited Aang. Katara's eyes were finally adjusting to the lack of light, and she could make out more of Zuko's striking features. He had his arms bent behind his head as he turned towards Aang, and every impressive bulge of his muscles came into view as he flexed. Katara couldn't blame Aang for being so willing to fall into Zuko's arms, and she suddenly remembered her own hug with the prince. She wished she had taken more time to appreciate how it felt to press her body against his, but she had had more important things to concentrate on at the time.

"Come on!" Zuko said in a harsh whisper as he rolled up his pant legs.

Aang stood up and took a few moments to stretch, and Katara's patience was rewarded. He was gorgeous! She had seen him shirtless more times than she could count, but removing that one extra bit of clothing made all the difference. She felt as if she was going to die every time he made even the slightest flex, and what was going on between his legs nearly made her faint. His manhood was springing to life right before her eyes. A little cool breeze couldn't keep Aang down for long, but Katara's view was cut short when Aang turned to Zuko.

Katara held her breath for a moment. The boy she loved now had his back turned to her, and his burning arousal pointed to Zuko…not her. Katara felt tears collecting in her eyes. She would give almost anything to be on the other side, but she slowly realized that she was at peace with it. She got a hold of herself and wiped her tears; a motherly smile replaced her heartbroken expression. As Aang followed Zuko into the shallow water, Katara felt as if she were letting go of Aang in a way. At least for now. She was so proud of everything he had accomplished, and he had earned this touching relationship with Zuko. If the prince was to be the Avatar's calm before the storm, then Katara found that deep down she could only be happy for him.


	3. The Tall Figure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang and Zuko move their relationship closer to the point of no return, and Katara can't decide whether she's excited or jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people

Aang waded through the water, until it was just above his knees. Zuko was there beside him, and he placed his hand on the younger boy’s shoulder to pull him into a hug. Katara caught a glimpse of a fairly large bulge growing beneath the dark red fabric of Zuko’s pants; Aang seemed to notice it right away too. He smiled and leaned in closer to his horny friend, but Katara didn’t share his excitement...at the moment. Zuko’s bulge sent a relentless feeling of jealousy through her; she wished her own longing for Aang could be shown in such a simple and telling way.

Thankfully, Katara’s sense of inner peace returned when the boys joined in yet another kiss. Zuko leaned his head down and held Aang tightly as the young airbender pressed his hands against Zuko’s inviting chest. Katara sighed with relief as her attention was taken away from Zuko’s intimidating bulge, and she continued to be mesmerized by the unlikely love she was witnessing. Aang’s head bent back to reach Zuko’ lips, and the two of them silently reassured each other of their feelings. Katara was in awe of how their love could shift between being playful and passionate so naturally, but then she was reminded that Aang had always had that aspect to his personality, which was one of the many reasons she adored him.

The boys held onto each other for several minutes while barely moving or making a sound, until Aang began to slide himself down Zuko’s body. He left a trail of kisses to the base of his neck and across his shoulders, and he stopped at Zuko’s chest to place an especially wet kiss on each of his nipples. Katara stared at Zuko to gauge his reaction. He stood still at first as if he didn’t know how to react to Aang’s slightly awkward gesture, but soon he was stroking the boy’s smooth head and pressing him in closer. Their faint silhouette against the pitch black sky sent shivers down Katara’s spine. There was a tall and muscular figure embracing a shorter, yet equally gorgeous, figure that clutched at his broad chest. Katara was transported to the depths of her innermost fantasies, and for a split second she had forgotten who she was looking at. For that brief moment, she was in a dream, and she wanted nothing more than to caress the naked bodies that stood before her.

The reality of what Katara was experiencing came back to her, and she clung to her love for Aang, who was still kissing every inch of Zuko’s chest. Katara had fantasized about him clutching to her breast like that for such a long time, and seeing him fulfill those fantasies with someone else was as thrilling as it was disheartening. But as hard as it was, she was managing to cast off her own selfishness. Aang was taking such a delight in his connection with Zuko that Katara couldn’t help but smile through her fickle tears.

After releasing one of Zuko’s nipples with a playfully loud pop, Aang continued his trail of kisses down to Zuko’s abs; Katara’s smile widened as she watched him kiss each toned muscle individually. After Zuko’s perfect stomach was marked with delicate kisses, the young airbender finally reached the only piece of clothing Zuko had on. Everything seemed to suddenly go especially quiet for a moment, and Katara held her breath. Aang was reaching a point where there was no turning back, and Katara couldn’t tell if she was excited or terrified. She felt a sudden instinct to rush out and stop them, but her curiosity and fear of being caught held her back.

Aang pulled Zuko’s pants down slowly, and he was immediately greeted by the full force of Zuko’s manhood. It sprung up after being released from its confines and stuck out straight towards him; there was nothing subtle about Zuko’s desires. Even in the dark, Katara could tell that Aang loved it. She was certainly impressed herself…

Katara had been nervous about Zuko’s obvious intentions, but her doubts miraculously vanished once his entire body was uncovered. The bulge between his legs was no longer a painful reminder that he could give Aang something that she never could; it was now just another amazing part of Zuko’s body. Although she felt a little guilty about it, she found herself comparing it to Aang’s. She wished she could say she preferred Aang’s, but she would only be lying to herself. The moon lit up Zuko’s body just enough to give her a stunning view of his erection. It had an intense masculine presence that Aang’s was somehow missing, and she began to imagine how it would feel....

Her guilt aside, Katara was glad that she and Aang shared a common interest in Zuko.

“…Zuko?!” Katara suddenly screamed in her head. “No! What am I thinking?! Checking him out is one thing…but this is different. I think I actually…want him.”

Her own bluntness scared her, and she wished she could go back to just repressing that hidden flicker of lust she had for Zuko.

“I love Aang,” she reassured herself, “but…that doesn’t mean I can’t… No! I can’t be such a hypocrite! I’ve only just forgiven Zuko for everything he’s done. It shouldn’t be this easy for me to suddenly look at him like this…”

As she tried to rationalize her conflicting feelings, she slowly turned away from the boys and inched her way silently away from their private spot.

“It’s different for Aang,” she continued. “He never really hated Zuko in the first place…and…and he’s bonded with him more. But how can I be thinking of him that way?! I can’t… Aang and I are supposed to be together…aren’t we?”

She stopped crawling and hesitated for a moment. “Does Aang want to be with Zuko now…instead of me? No! That’s ridiculous! Of course he doesn’t… He just wants to…bond…with him. It’s only natural for them to be doing this…”

The obvious silliness of Katara’s last thought did little to help calm her down. “Natural?! …they’re naked…and kissing! …but that doesn’t mean they’re in love. Exactly! Nothing about what they’re doing necessarily means they’re in love!”

What had been a beautiful experience had turned into a panic; Katara’s confidence was crumbling. Suddenly her denial came crashing down on her, and she literally collapsed.

“But it was their love that turned me on in the first place…”


	4. Friendship's Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang and Zuko take their intimacy further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

Katara was on her stomach with her face buried in the sand with no idea of what to do next. The initial excitement was starting to wear off, and now she was just tired. Tired of her sexual appetites and tired of her relentless sense of duty to Aang. She loved him and wanted to be with him more than almost anything she could imagine, but for a few moments she just wanted to be Katara. She needed to let go of her doubts, no matter how justified, and just be honest with herself. For all she knew, the world could end in only a matter of days. This one night needed to be for her as much as it was for Aang, and she decided she had to let herself stop worrying. If she lived through the Comet, then she would have plenty of time to worry about where Aang’s heart would end up. But for the time being, there were two beautiful boys putting on a show that a girl like Katara would have to be crazy to ignore.

She sprung up from her brief depression and quickly turned around to return to her peeking spot. When she caught sight of Aang and Zuko again, she felt a familiar warmth in her cheeks as she blushed. She let out a quiet sound that was somewhere between gasping and laughing, and she quickly covered her mouth to stifle it. What she saw delighted her, and she could hardly contain herself. Aang’s head was level with Zuko’s hips, and the airbender was moving gently back and forth. Even though Katara had never really imagined two people doing something like this, it only took her a second to realize what was going on. She smiled and shook with a nervous excitement like a child after learning something wonderfully new.

Zuko had his hands placed gently on Aang’s head, and he grunted softly as his hips bucked into Aang’s intimate embrace. Katara echoed Zuko’s reaction with a restrained whimper. Any misgivings she still held onto about a homosexual relationship disappeared that very moment. The boy she loved was pleasuring another boy right before her eyes, and there was nothing immoral about it. It was beautiful. Something about the situation made Katara truly feel like a woman for the first time. She was physically alone, but her mind was racing with intense thoughts of love that mingled with a lust that she’d never really known until now. She wanted Aang. She wanted Zuko. And she wanted them to want each other.

Aang was very careful with Zuko, and he took his time as he slid his friend deeper into his mouth. His playful hands groped Zuko’s firm backside, trying to coax more reactions from him. Katara pictured the time she’d hugged Zuko, and she imagined what would have happened if she’d reached for the same spot that Aang was now so eagerly exploring. Zuko shivered and leaned into his friend’s loving touch, and Katara could just barely hear the ragged sound of his breathing over the steady sounds of the ocean.

Katara’s less sentimental side started to take over, and she noticed her fantasies growing even more intense and unexpected. She had longed for Aang to mount her and kiss up and down her naked body like he had done to Zuko, but now she put herself in Aang’s place rather than Zuko’s. She wanted to be the one with the prince’s masculine pride clasped between her lips. Zuko’s body called out to the Katara’s most immodest cravings.

Katara’s heart swelled as she watched Aang give Zuko’s erection a playful kiss. He was still the same Aang no matter what he was doing. Zuko’s panting shifted back to his wonderful laughter, and he braved the cold water to hug his friend. Now both boys were on their knees with the gentle waves splashing at their waists. Zuko’s tenderness continued to impress Katara, and she was so relieved that Aang had him for a firebending teacher…and a lover.

After their hug, the boys stood up and walked back up the beach to their wrestling grounds. As they made their way back to their dying campfire, Zuko shyly reached out to hold Aang’s had, but Aang answered by enthusiastically wrapping his arm around his friend’s shoulder. Katara was reminded that there was so much more going on between these two than just intense sexual desire. So much more. Their raging hormones were equally matched by their loving friendship.

Katara’s own lust calmed down for the moment as her thoughts returned to the love she was witnessing. It was a love that she now felt the need to protect and cherish. Her jealousy was gone. She didn’t know how her relationship with Aang could continue as she had always hoped it would, but that slowly started to matter less and less. She had the opportunity to enjoy something more complex. Something far deeper. Something more forbidden and erotic.

Aang pulled Zuko down onto the sand, and they embraced in a clumsy hug as Aang tried to cushion the fall. After being separated for so long, their lips quickly returned to each other. Katara could see each drawn out movement of their jaws as they explored each other’s mouths, and she was intrigued by how aggressive Aang was becoming. He rolled Zuko over and kept his face pressed firmly against his, and his mouth engulfed Zuko’s lips and tongue with a relentless force that Zuko seemed to enjoy as much as Katara.

Katara suddenly noticed she had been shivering for quite some time, whether it was from excitement or the cold, she couldn’t tell. The boys showed no signs of acknowledging the cold at all. Even after being soaked and standing naked against the chilled breeze, they remained unaffected. Katara rubbed her hands against her bare arms and tried to imagine how nice it would be to share someone’s body heat. Although they were completely naked, Aang and Zuko’s passion was more than enough to keep them warm.

Aang suddenly pulled his head back and snuggled up to Zuko. They were virtually joined at the hips now. Zuko closed his eyes and stayed still while Aang began to place tiny kisses on his lips. Katara noticed that their campfire was slowly dying, but just at that moment it flared up slightly. Zuko let out a deep sigh, and the burning embers reignited and brought the campfire back to its steady burn. Zuko clutched Aang as they began to grind their hips together. Katara couldn’t see what was happening between their legs, but she took the campfire’s behavior as a hint.

Aang leaned over to Zuko’s ear and seemed to be whispering something, but Katara couldn’t hear a thing. The smile on Zuko’s face wasn’t enough to give her any specific clues to Aang’s private message, but she ran a few guesses through her mind: “You’re so big…” or “You’re amazing…” or “I love you…”


	5. Sweet Sounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, Viacom, Nickelodeon, and all of those other people.

“Aang?” Zuko said, loud enough for Katara to hear.

“Yeah?” said Aang.

“Nothing…”

Katara leaned in closer, being careful not to make a sound. The hint of doubt in Zuko’s voice hit her with a sudden nervousness.

“Tell me,” said Aang, rolling off of Zuko and sitting up beside him in front of the campfire.

Zuko sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. “What about Katara?”

Katara literally stopped breathing. Her fantasies disappeared like dust in the wind. It was as if this wonderful night of love and passion suddenly didn’t matter. Katara had interrupted Aang and Zuko. She hadn’t stepped out to stop them. They didn’t even know she was only a few yards away. Her connection with Aang still found its way in. Katara wondered why she didn’t feel even the slightest hint of relief that she had been remembered. Before Aang even said anything, she knew she was only holding him back at this point. Something she never even would have imagined just an hour earlier.

“Are you saying we can’t be together?” asked Aang.

“I just know that Katara means a lot to you and—.”

“She does.” The two boys sat side by side, but neither of them looked at the other. They both kept their eyes on the slowly dying fire in front of them.

“Have you two ever…?”

“No,” said Aang with obvious disappointment in his voice.

“So before tonight you’d never—.”

“Why? Have you?” Aang looked over at Zuko. “Didn’t you have a girlfriend before you joined us?”

“Yeah…” Zuko picked up a twig on the edge of the fire and threw into the flames.

“So you and her…”

“Yeah,” said Zuko rather abruptly. “She was my first…and only, until you.”

There was a long silence. Katara couldn’t read how Aang was feeling, but she personally felt like some of the magic had been lost. The idea of the reserved virgin prince opening up, sexually and emotionally, to the young virgin Avatar was no longer a reality. Their relationship was still beautiful and unexpectedly romantic, but Katara’s admittedly selfish embellishments were stripped away. She didn’t want something like this to bother her, but it did. The thought of Zuko losing his virginity with Mai didn’t have the spark that she’d witnessed between him and Aang.

“That’s not fair for me to judge,” she thought to herself. “Why should I assume his relationship with Mai was any less meaningful than Aang’s relationship with me? Just because Aang and I never…” She suddenly wished she had. Why hadn’t she shared that experience with Aang? There had been so many chances. “That doesn’t matter now. None of it does. It’s Aang and Zuko now…”

Zuko finally broke the silence. “She never did that to me before though.”

“What?”

Katara understood immediately, and she smiled at Aang’s adorable confusion. Assuming Zuko was telling the truth, her little Aang had pleasured Zuko in a way that no one had before. She clasped her hands together and pressed them against her chest. Her giddiness wiped away her guilt and disappointment.

Zuko nudged his head back towards the water as a hint. Aang suddenly understood.

“Oh. Well… It was nothing. It just seemed like the natural thing to do. Because y’know…it’s the sort of thing I’d want someone to do to me.”

“I guess it’s not fair that I didn’t return the favor, huh?” said Zuko leaning closer to Aang’s side.

“That’s not what I meant,” said Aang, suddenly acting embarrassed. “I mean… You don’t have to, if you don’t want to.”

Zuko positioned himself between Aang’s legs and stared at his friend’s eager erection.

“How could I not want to?” said Zuko, looking up at Aang.

From Katara’s hiding place, she couldn’t see exactly what was going on, but it didn’t take much effort to figure it out. Zuko was lying on his stomach with his head between Aang’s legs. Aang looked nervous yet extremely excited. Katara wanted to be there and hold him during this special moment. Even though she’d lost the opportunity to be Aang’s first, she was grateful that she was there to witness what Zuko was doing for him.

Aang’s fingers dug into Zuko’s black hair, and his feet slowly lifted off the ground. It was as if some magical energy was passing through Aang and making his body float. His ankles twitched, and his toes curled. He was certainly more animated than Zuko had been when there roles were reversed. The prince had shown his enjoyment and appreciation with more subdued gestures. Aang was anything but subdued, and Katara loved every second of it. She’d never seen Aang so enthralled in anything before. Even his most rigorous training didn’t come close to bringing Aang this level of pure physical expression. It was as if he’d cast off everything that he was, and all that mattered was the boy between his legs and the feelings he had for him.

Katara couldn’t tell if Zuko had changed his pace or the rhythm of his technique, but something happened to make Aang start to cry out. It startled Katara at first, and she actually turned around quickly as if she expected Sokka, Suki, and Toph to suddenly appear after being woken up. Fortunately Aang was far from being loud enough to alert anyone to their presence, but he was certainly loud. His voice ceased to even sound like it belonged to him. The sounds Katara heard were like nothing even remotely close to anything Aang had made earlier that night. His voice had gotten noticeably deeper over the last month or so, but if Katara hadn’t been looking straight at him, she would have thought she was hearing a girl.

Aang’s dramatic panting and gasping was cut short every few seconds with a high pitched moan that lit up every nerve in Katara’s body the moment she heard it. The look on Aang’s face made her melt. She wanted to run up to Zuko and hug him for what he was doing for Aang. Her sweet little airbender was experiencing the pinnacle of sexual pleasure. His mouth was wide open, and his head dipped and swayed along with each of his beautiful moans.

“Oh, Zuko,” he finally managed to say. “You’re…” But one of his own sweet gasps cut him short.

Soon Aang’s back arched, and his head leaned back with it. Katara was treated with more of Aang’s wailing. He cried out for Zuko and quickly wrapped his legs around him. His hands pressed Zuko’s head closer to him as Zuko’s head appeared to bob up and down faster and faster.

“I love you,” he moaned.

Katara’s heart filled with a bittersweet mixture of absolute joy and repressed jealousy. Within seconds, Aang lost his grip on Zuko, and his hands flopped down to his side. His breathing slowed down, and Zuko sat back up, cutting off Katara’s view of Aang. Katara fell backwards as if she’d shared in Aang’s intense orgasm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please leave a comment. ^_^


End file.
